


烬

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 2





	烬

双学霸/旁观者视角/4k  
有关他们的漫长岁月

“花瓣燃成灰烬。”  
“是因为爱你。”

BGM.Catching On——Elephante

*

我不太清楚为什么要出来，这还在高考呢。  
但我又确确实实举手示意监考老师了。在田柾国离开的第十分钟。

大概是好奇他上了十分钟还不回来？

我四处张望，楼道上一个人也没有。路过几个正在考试的班级，也没人注意到我，大帮人都奋笔疾书——就像在狂补考前没认真做的试卷。

于是我的脚步声在安静中异常显得诡异。

田柾国居然和我同考场，刚才在教室报座位的时候我没在意，却也没想到巧的是他坐我前面。

田柾国，高三年级老大——这当然是成绩排行老大的意思。然而帅才是关键，拥有众多粉丝，所到之处必将掀起波涛汹涌的尖叫。作为和他同班的女同学的我，早已习惯被各种欢呼声荼毒。

考试考到一半我就发现他坐不住了。一会儿趴下，一会儿抬头看窗外。  
果然是学霸啊，这么快就写完了。我在心里感叹道，随之加快了笔尖的速度。

不出两分钟，他就站起来把椅子往课桌一推，一起离开考场的还有他的试卷。  
不过他笔袋忘拿了，我想站起来和他说，但田柾国走得快，我就没声了。

“交卷，顺便上厕所。”  
声音很好听，坐在前排享受得更彻底。他说完就走，头也不回，根本不管监考老师让不让他走。似乎很有自信试卷能拿满分。

事实上这个女老师还是很给面子的，收好试卷扬手说：“去吧。”  
接着视线一转，扫了班里所有抬头的同学一眼，用震慑全班的声音说：“看什么看，快写你们的考试卷。”

人头便齐刷刷地低下去。

我脑袋里还在想田柾国提早交卷是去干嘛，作文的最后一个单词就蹦出来，于是顺势结尾。我把笔一放，一瞬间脑袋空空，想到接下来一天的科目考试，简直是徒增烦恼。  
我学习成绩中档，忽起忽落，第一志愿填了南京大学，第二是清华。

有些人天生就是普通人的命——比如我。把清华大学写上白纸时我还不好意思着，毕竟这所大学不是我想上就能上的。

有些人呢，天生就是人群的焦点——比如田柾国。上台唱首歌也会有迷妹拿着热水担心累不累，嗓子疼不疼。他一个人就能在学校开一场演唱会，如果再加上外来学校的学生，在大厅里站着就是人挤人。

我看了坐在电脑旁看书的监考老师一眼，那个想法在我心中蠢蠢欲动。

“老师，我去上个厕所。”  
周围的同学立马转过来看我，我还是第一次被这么多人同时注视。

我没有田柾国那样的底气，不打算交卷。试卷平铺在桌上，答题卡放在下面。

“…去吧。”她看了我一眼，很快又低下头翻页。

走出考场才感觉一身轻松，好像都考完了一样。

渐渐离卫生间近了，我下意识地往男厕瞟，里边什么人也没有，倒是有一些…难以描述的声音。  
声音来自隔间，被门板挡住，不知道有谁在那里。

卫生间离考场很远，一段路程走过来我并没听到细碎的人声。现在真正站在女厕和男厕的分叉口，我才清楚地听到了。

——金泰亨的声音。

这时候就不得不说一下金泰亨这个人。虽然一年前就毕业了，但当时和田柾国的光芒一样耀眼，追捧者有女生，也有男生。他算是田柾国的学长，大一级。  
金泰亨学习很好，通常大考小考都给别人一种在和田柾国争第一第二的感觉。本人很低调，行为很低调，装饰发色也很低调——平平淡淡的纯黑色。

不过我记得，这位学霸刚进来那一年，曾顶着一头飞扬跋扈的蓝发在主席台上发言。  
嚣张的很，偏偏校长不敢制裁他，因为这么好的苗子主动找过来了，他怕骂几句会把孩子骂回家去。

过了约莫一个星期，人们才知道金泰亨的实力：  
打架约架一个不落，一有坏事发生就知道参与者里铁定有他。  
早读课屡次三番迟到，站在门外也是一副放荡不羁的表情。  
上课不听讲，玩手机被抓到好几次，家长也请了两三回，但老师们说的最多的还是——

他啊，就是脾气差了点，学习上根本不需要我们担心。

到高中第二年金泰亨才有改邪归正的模样，各科老师一谈起自家学生，脸上就止不住的欣慰。在新生典礼上也不低头打手游，认认真真地仰头看国旗下讲话的新一届学霸，田柾国。

他的侧脸被阳光铺上光，很不真实。嘴角微微上扬，眼睛炯炯有神。

思绪一下飘到很远的地方，我慌乱地扯了它一把，回到目前的状况。

那是金泰亨在喊：“唔…”  
脑子里马上浮现晚上看小黄书的场景，我的耳尖不自觉染上一层薄红，紧张的咽了咽口水。心想：原来不止田柾国一个考生放着检查试卷不做，跑来厕所…

等等，金泰亨为什么会来高三的考场？他不是，毕业了吗？  
我提着脚步走近一步，手攥成拳头放在胸口，总感觉一不注意心脏就会飞出来。

“别动那里…啊嗯……”

“不行…要…要到了……”

我听着他的声音从激昂变到软弱无力，不明白这间隔间里到底是谁能把往日冷漠学霸征服。

然后，他，考号28的声音就毫无防备地蹿了出来。

“哥，舒服吗。”

*

我第一次听到田柾国用这么温柔的声音说话，还是在聊刚才的英语试卷。

他说：“这次英语好简单，我一下就做完了。”

金泰亨的声音显得闷闷的，我想象着他闭眼靠在田柾国怀里说话。

“嗯，我们小国最棒了。”

“没有奖励？”

“刚才那个不是？”

接着悉悉索索一阵，金泰亨欲拒还迎地说，语气软软的。

“不要啦，我累死了。”  
然后又补上一句：“好好的周末我还出来陪你考试，作孽哦。”

田柾国叹了口气，“都说十年寒窗，最后一个阶段了，我想和你一起渡过。”

“就像当初我陪你一样。”

我大概是在老师宣布“距离考试结束还有十五分钟”的时候进教室的，女老师疑惑的走过来关心我：“怎么去了这么久？发生了什么？”

我笑笑，安慰她：“没什么。”

她这才放我回座位。我呆呆地坐在椅子上，环视周围，没人敢趴下去睡觉。

“叮——”

“考试结束，请同学们放下笔，从最后一桌，把学号小的放在上面传上来。”

到最后田柾国才走进来。倒是引起已经考完试在楼道游荡的学生们的混乱。

我知道他走到我前面拿笔袋，却没抬头看他，脸飞速涨红。  
他看着我，两秒后轻声笑起来。

我不懂他在笑什么。

拿着草稿纸和笔袋回教室的路上，我和一个人撞了肩膀，写了草稿的A4纸便掉下去。  
他低下头捡纸，很快交给我，顺带一声小小的“对不起”。

声音有点耳熟，等我抬头去看时他只留下一个黑色的背影，肩膀很宽，小腿肚却没几两肉。消失在转角口。

两天后，我们毕业了。

这个念头，终于突破层层障碍，难关，在换掉一支又一支笔芯之后，越过试卷来到我们面前了。

老班站在讲台上不受外界影响地讲着这次数学的最后一道大题，我们强打起精神随着他引领的思路走，把三年初中高中重新走了一遍。

田柾国坐在教室角落，拿着手机发消息。

我看着他的眉眼，似乎和其他人相比，我和他之间近了一点点。

因为我知道一个他的秘密。

一个他和金泰亨的秘密。

*

如愿当上中学音乐老师，我的每一天过得很充实。  
和可爱的孩子们在一起歌唱，对生活的那点不满便一扫而光。

平淡的生活总会被打破，今晚有一场同学会。高三5班，熟悉的陌生人，都将会见到。

我没有特地打扮，下班随手抓了件衣服就踏着平底鞋出门了。  
手机叮咚了一下，原本说好不来的田柾国在群里松了口：“我下了班就过来。”

抵达饭店时门口没多少人，我没有犹豫就上了楼，报给服务员包厢号，就跟在后面上了楼。

两大桌人，没能来的有十几个，聊得来的两三个。

田柾国的姗姗来迟为同学会燃了一把火。

他还是一如既往的好看，白色高领搭配黑色外衣，手从口袋拿出来，骨节分明，白的耀眼。

我无话可说。

很多人都凑上来敬酒，说迟到的要多喝两杯才能吃饭，他推了五六杯酒，还是免不了要喝一杯过过旁人眼瘾。

田柾国在我对面，慢条斯理地喝鸡汤，舀了一晚吃口菜就算完，坐着一动不动玩手机。

起哄开始，大家都听说他有了男朋友，比当事人还要高兴地东问西问。话题扯到祖宗八代还不停。

再有人敬酒，田柾国就一律说男朋友不让喝，最后散场的时候得了个“高三5班最佳男友”称号。

我时不时留心他的笑，不笑，睁眼，闭眼。

他也注意到我的目光，看过来，笑笑。和高考那天一样。

我这个蠢脑子依然不懂他的笑包含着什么意思。

醉的醉，醒的醒，一群人抱成一团，看起来像是取暖，实际上是喝醉的走不动道了要脑子清醒的抱着。  
我走出去，田柾国在我后面慢慢走。

门口停了一辆车，车灯亮了亮，我回头看田柾国，原来这是他的车。  
他自顾自走上前，拉开车门抬头的一瞬间怔住了。

视线焦距在远方，我抱着手臂随他望去。  
只见一个男人背对着我们，在和卖热腾腾烤红薯的老大爷讲价，声音还不小。

田柾国放下拉开一半车门的手，按了锁车往那边走。

我还是站在原地看着他们。金泰亨回头惊喜地看着田柾国。

要溢出来了。

田柾国单手搂着金泰亨的腰，也凑上前同他一起砍价。没说一会儿就定好了，提着一袋烤红薯递给金泰亨。  
他开心地接过，一手覆在塑料袋上取暖。  
田柾国就二话不说抓起他的这只手放进口袋。

北京的冬天真的很冷啊，但按现在来看，也不至于冷到下雪的地步吧。我的眼前却蒙上了一层雾水。抬手揉两下才发现是泪水嵌进了指缝，黏黏糊糊。鼻头是被冻红了还是被哭红了？

我全都知道了。  
有关他们的一切秘密。

虽然那些不重要的问题——类似他们现在是在大衣口袋里十指相扣亦或是什么——还没个答案，但我总算是明白了穿越了我少女时代的两个笑，再次连接有什么含义。

他也和我一样，知道我这个旁观者三年来的期盼和等待是为何。

泪点真是越来越低了，我抬手擦擦眼底盛不住扑簌落下的水，琢磨着前两天看言情剧都没现在哭的猛和快。  
就仿佛我追了三年的100集电视剧，终于圆满大结局了。  
主角站在人群中央甜蜜拥吻，紫罗兰花在一旁盛放。

睁眼时看到金泰亨拉过田柾国的手，脸凑过去亲他，我这才开始收拾心情，转开头拿出手机打车。

但计划落空了，我犹豫半天，点开黑色小相机，举着手机对着他们拍了张照。

妄想时间永恒，男孩子的隐晦爱意，挤在一块儿贪的不是暖。

粉红的唇蹭上凉凉的脸颊，在寒冷的冬天开出一朵花。

/  
I'm catching on  
与你蹉跎  
To you  
与你坠落


End file.
